Spiritual Power!
"Five lights forming a star! Pretty Cure, Shining Stars!" ''-- ''Group's phrase. Spiritual Power! '(スピリチュアルパワー！''Supirichuarupawā!) is the transformation used by the cures in Pretty Cure ✩ Shining Stars. ''They need their Crystal Communes, their mascots partners, and also, one of the cures. It has 4 modes- Dual, Trio, Quartet or Quintet, depending of the amount of cures. Pretty Cure and Mascots partners Cure Bloom - Flappy Cure Egret - Choppy Cure Bright - Moop Cure Windy - Foop Cure Rubellite - Jewel List of sequences and first appareances Bloom, Egret, Bright, Windy - episode 1 Rubellite - episode 2 Bloom, Egret, Bright, Windy, Rubellite - episode 3 Egret & Windy - Bloom, Bright & Rubellite - Bloom & Egret - Rubellite & Bright - Bright & Windy - Egret & Bright - Bright & Bloom - Rubellite, Egret, Windy - Egret & Rubellite - ''More will be added soon Sequence 'Bloom, Egret, Bright, Windy - '''First, they spin the top of the crystal communes. They make a heart with them, shouting '"Quartet Spiritual Power!". 'Rainbow colored light surrounding them, and the light flies to the sky. It explodes and girls are flying down in the wind. Saki, Mai, Michuru and Kaoru shout, respectively, '"Flowers, bloom on earth!", "Soar to the skies!", "Illuminate the future!", "Bring us courage!" 'and as they say it, their arm warners appear, then, they diverge from each other, making their arm warners appear. First, Kaoru clothes and hair acessories appear, after her, Michuru, Mai, and Saki. When is the short transformation, appears Mai's skirt, Michuru's shoes, Kaoru's hair and Saki's blouse. Then, Bloom jumps down and introduces herself. Then the others jump down too and introduce theirselfs. '''Rubellite - '''She catches her Crystal Commune, spin the top, put her hands (with the commune in her hands) into her heart, a rainbow colored light surround her, and then, her transformation is totally complete, she steps on the floor and introduces herself. It's still unknown how she can do it. '''Bloom, Egret, Bright, Windy, Rubellite -' First, they spin the top of the crystal communes. They make a heart with them, shouting '''"Quintet Spiritual Power!". Rainbow colored light surrounding them, and the light flies to the sky. It explodes and girls are flying down in the wind. Saki, Mai, Michuru, Kaoru and Masumi shout, respectively, "Flowers, bloom on earth!", "Soar to the skies!", "Illuminate the future!", "Bring us courage!" ,' "Make the jewels shine!"' and as they say it, their arm warners appear, then, they diverge from each other, making their arm warners appear. First, Masumi clothes and hair acessories appear, after her, Kaoru, Michuru, Mai, and Saki. When is the short transformation, appears Masumi's arm warner, Mai's skirt, Michuru's shoes, Kaoru's hair and Saki's blouse. Then, Bloom jumps down and introduces herself. Then the others jump down too and introduce theirselfs. More will be added soon Trivia *This is the first transformation with 4 transformation phrases. *This is the first transformation where has MORE than 5 sequences, but with the same cures. Category:Phrases Category:Transformation Phrases Category:Transformations Category:Pretty Cure ✩ Shining Stars